


Ginger baby bump

by WordsOfHeart



Series: 100 drabble challenge [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Adorable, Childbirth, Drabble, Emergency Medical Technicians, Family, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Husbands, M/M, Mpreg, Nurses, OTP Feels, Pregnancy, Pregnant Mickey, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfHeart/pseuds/WordsOfHeart
Summary: Mickey wakes up in shock in the middle of the night, knowing something isn't quite right.When Ian follows him in the hallway, their eyes meet and understand that Mickey is only a few hours away from giving birth to their first child.Sorry for the sickening amount of fluff (sorry not sorry)100 drabble challenge : Day one : Birth





	Ginger baby bump

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so so exited because I am starting the 100 drabble challenge : The emotion list. (Link in end notes)  
> The first theme is Birth, so I came up with a fluffy mpreg drabble. Right in the FEELS. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy xx

Mickey jumped up in bed, heart racing in his chest and sweat dripping from his forehead. He kept a hand on his torso, trying to soothe his breath to a normal pace. He could feel a sharp pain in his stomach, which made him even more scared. He pushed the adorable stack of ginger hair laying by his side, before rushing out of the room as quickly as he could, positive his bladder was about to explode. He carried his weight, trying to make it to the bathroom with his unstable legs. Halfway through the corridor, he felt water slowly leak down his leg, horror and fright immediately filling his body.

''F...Fuck...Ian...!'' He shouted as he held himself against the wall, body trembling uncontrollably.

Before Mickey could even completely turn his head around, he noticed his husband standing by his side with his jaw dropped and his hands shaking. Ian rubbed his eyes roughly, trying to get himself fully awake.

By the time their eyes met, they both completely understood what was about to go down.

''You...You're alright.'' Ian breathed out as he was trying to convince himself.

He was a wonderful EMT and great at keeping his calm in stressful life threatening situations. But when it came to the people he loved, he lost his entire abilities of self control.

''Stay here. I'm grabbing the suitcase.'' He exclaimed himself, running into their bedroom and grabbing the little bag they had prepared a few days before.

Ian had insisted on preparing a few things in advance in case something like this happened in the middle of the night. He had packed a few pairs of baggy pants, large t-shirts and fluffy socks, wanting his husband to feel as comfortable as possible at the hospital. He had also thrown in a little teddy bear Monica had given him when he was a child, wanting his new born baby to have it. He ran back to Mickey's side with an immense smile of excitement plastered to his face. He held on to his hands reassuringly, trying his best to soothe him down.

''Look at me...'' He finally whispered, cupping his face gently between his warm palms. ''You can do this. We're going to get out of here and prepare you for the best day of your life. Of our lives.'' He kept smiling, unable to keep the butterflies from flying around in his stomach.

Ian securely wrapped an arm around Mickey's waist, grabbing his car keys from the counter and  helping him walk out of their apartment. Every step Mickey made was painful, contractions getting more and more intense by the second. Ian helped him get into the car, pushing the bench back as far as his could, so Mickey could have enough space for his legs. He pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, leaning in his ear and whispering a gentle ''I love you''.

He hopped in the passenger's seat, starting up the engine and immediately leaving their driveway. His eyes continuously shifted from the road, to a Mickey who seemed very much in pain. While he kept one hand on the wheel, he pushed his left one to his boyfriends lap, trying to reassure him even if he was about to have a panic attack himself.

''You can squeeze it if it helps...When it hurts.'' Ian told him with a soft smile, haven read so many books on how to be a good partner on the day of his spouse's labour.

It's only seconds later than Mickey grabbed his hand firmly, compressing it in full force as a few sharp moans escaped his lips. He was in a lot of pain, which made Ian sick. His face was completely scrunched up, squeezing his teeth shut together and having his eyes firmly closed.

At the sight of Mickey, Ian pressed a little harder on the speed pedal, knowing they had to get him to the hospital quickly.

Thankfully, after a few minutes of horror, Ian pulled over into the entrance, putting the car on park and letting go of Mickey's hand. He ran his finger's smoothly against his cheek, giving a small smile.

''I'll be right back alright? Going to get you a chair.''

Mickey nodded, whispering a light _''Thank you''_ through whimpers. He stayed in his seat with both hands stuck on his pregnant belly, rubbing circles around it in attempt to soothe their baby down. Even if he was in an important amount of pain, his eyes were filled with sparkles and stars at the idea of being only a few hours away from holding his new born baby girl.

Ian came running back with a massive wheelchair and a nurse nearby, both helping him to get settled into it. Mickey gave them both a small smile, holding on to the metal arms for support. He pushed his head back against the cushion as he slowly inhaled and exhaled.

The redhead walked by his side as the nurse pushed him inside the hospital, guiding them both to a room. She helped Mickey get settled and comfortable, handing him a little blue robe.

''You'll need to change.'' She grinned, walking towards the exit. ''The doctor will be with you in a few.''

As she left, Ian grabbed the pillows, tapping them to make them more comfortable for Mickey's back. He pressed a soft kiss to his sweaty forehead, helping him wiggle out of his current clothes.

''Even the boxers?'' Mickey frowned, never really caring about being naked around people, but haven felt a little more self conscious in the past few months. 

''Obviously.'' Ian laughed, pulling them down gently and wrapping the clean hospital gown around Mickey's shoulders.

He sat down by his side on the edge of the bed, slipping his hand under the robe, only to gently press his palm against Mickey's round stomach.

''Hi baby girl it's daddy. We can't wait to finally meet you.'' He hummed to her, starring back at Mickey with tears filling his green eyes.

''I hope she's a ginger.'' Mickey laughed, feeling the pain of his contractions fade a little under Ian's magical touch.

Both boys were glowing with happiness.

They were only a few hours away from having their own little family.

Something they had both always secretly dreamed of since the day they had met.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to the challenge I will be doing : http://nathamuel.tumblr.com/post/143474175473/100-drabble-challenge-the-emotions-list
> 
> Please let me know if you liked this short drabble, I always enjoy reading the feedback. :) xx


End file.
